The Double Helix
by Under an Aegis
Summary: Teh first of it's kind... IT'S A HEROES/AF CROSSOVER! YAY! So pretty much Artemis has started a new project and Butler is worried about what it is and if there are any hardcore heroes fans like me reading this summary you can guess what the project is.
1. Chapter 1

Butler was worried.

His principal had been spending all hours of the night in his study rarely coming out and eating his meals inside instead of in the dining room. He had had dark bruises under his eyes and his skin previously pale but healthy had looked bleached and pasty. He started making excuses not to havee fun with the twins; now six years old. When ever he walked past the study he could hear the whirring of the computers and the soft cadences and curliques of Mozart, Vivaldi and Chopin. Butler wasn't overly troubled by this, after all Artemis often had phases like these and they usualy passed when he solved his puzzle and revealed his answer often in the form of another invention ready to be patented.

But the weeks stretched to months and still Artemis hadn't finished his project. Still Butler was relatively unconcerned and looking forward to a great invention; a big leap and a huge pay off.

But then four months later the classics were no longer heard drifting from behind the 18th century door.

Most people wouldn't have noticed and even if they did they wouldnt have wasted valuable thinking space on it. Fortunately for the plotline of this story, Butler isn't most people.

When you have protected, fed and cared for someone for their whole lives you get to know them. And Butler is one of those few people who was there since the beginning who stood at Artemis' shoulder the on the long climb to the top; who knew Artemis more than anyone else could.

Artemis has, or had really, a playlist of his favourite songs that he played constantly when he was working on a project. He only ever turned it off when he needed to concentrate hard, and you knew it was somehting difficult when Artemis needed to concentrate, and trust me if Artemis needed to concentrate hard you knew that if you tried to do what he was than you could have had an aneurysm.

So when the speakers stopped playing Butler contacted Commander Holly Short of Section 8 on the specially modified 'web cam' complete with gas screens and ear piece.

"Butler! Long time no see!" said Holly

"Hello to you too Holly. What happenned to your eyes?"

Holly's eyes were no longer the mismatched blue and brown they used to be. They were now both the same brown they used to be.

"Human eyes aren't as sensitive to light as ours so I had an eye transplant."

The screen split into two different parts accomadating the slightly goofy looking features of Foaly the centaur.

"It's because of evolution Butler. Just like how the elves used to have wings, once we moved below we needed better vision to see in the dark. So we all developed greater sensitivity to UV light and just light in general, this led to the rather large eyes that most of us have. There are other characteristics that have entered the gene pool including thicker skin on the soles of the feet, increased brain activity-"

During Folay's rant Butler made eye contact with Holly and she rolled her's slightly.

"Very interesting Foaly but we have slightly more important things to discuss than the evolutionary changes in the People, perhaps some other time, but right now I'm worried about Artemis."

"Why? What's wrong with him? Is he alright? Do you need help? If he thinks I'm coming up there to help him or be a test subject than be prepared to be dissapointed, I have responsibilities too you know! I can't go running around saving his scrawny little butt all the time! Who does he think he is! And if I did get a pass, then I couldn't possibly stay there for more than three days!" said Holly

After ward there was an awkward silence as everyone waited for Holly to recover from her outburst; after all elves are emotional creatures.

"I never asked you to come up here Holly, I never said anything like that." Butler reminded Holly

"Well you can't blame me for jumping to conclusions." she mumbled looking sheepish

"Well there is something I need you to do." Butler admitted "Foaly, could you hack into Artemis' computer for me?"

Both fairies looked at Butler like he had just bet against Mulch in an eating contest

AN! Okay very short I know! But I have this plan okay instead of doing medium/big chapters rarely im gonna do little snippets alot! Like eveyr 2-3 days! So maybe thatll make you guys feel like your getting more out of me

and finally this is like 4 years atfer TTP and also if any of you got the hhint as to my shipping than you get a virtal cookie! Yay! And alos here's a teaser for you to keep you hooked:

TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER TEASER

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A MAIN CHARACTER DIES! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

read more to find out who! DUN DUN DUNNNN!


	2. Chapter 2

Hyello People! I'm sorry I didn't live up to my promise to get a chapter up by the 20th so to placate you I have done a nice long one for you!

**One Year After Jay Jay's Rescue**

_Never go to Cairo in a suit. _ _I'm surprised it didn't liquify and soak through to my bone structure._

So thought the heir to the Fowl dynasty as he climbed the multiple stair cases to his room.

"Really, Butler. We should get some elevators for the manor."

Artemis' voice bounced against the walls of the entrance hall making it seem as if he were a one-man choir.

"Shall I inquire into having some installled, sir?" said Butler

"Yes thank you, Butler. Make sure they have a 19th century facade. Mother wouldn't like it very much if we had brushed steel doors encroaching on the oak paneling."

Artemis waltzed across the corridor, the only sound was his twin brothers playing on their Wii.

_What a ridiculous name for a game console. I much prefer the prototype name _Revolution(1). _All of the pubescents on the Internet have made at least one puerile joke based on this name, they should change it to something more mature._

He reached his bedroom and twisted the brass knob on the door, noting his reflection in the lustrous surface was untidy and unkempt.

As the thick wooden door swept across the carpet his shoulders relaxed at the sight of a famliar environment.

He closed the door with a slight thump and rested his forehead against the intricate carving reminiscing about the day.

They had gone to Cairo for a business trip. In otherwords he had found someone to steal from.

-FLASHBACK-

"Artemis, you shouldn't trifle with these people. They have no morals or honour, if you were twelve again this wouldn't matter but now you aren't nearly as ruthless as you used to be."

They had been on the road for two hours and already Artemis was in danger of becoming a skin coloured stain on the upholstery of the silver Mercedes-Benz Guardian. They were on their way from Cairo International Airport to put a spanner in the workings of a major organisation called Pinehearst (YAY! Heroes!). Apparently they were a group of scientists who were intent on finding a way to give humans super-natural powers, and they would go to any means necessary to get test subjects.

One of the many ways of accumulating 'lab rats' so to speak is abduction. This seems to be their preferrred method of recruitment. (AN Oh, author, you and your euphamisms!)

Some syringe guns were being exchanged for money today at 2 o'clock. Arty hacked into the company's data base and discovered that they would capture people, inject them with a formula that supposedly gave them awesome super-human type powers and then release them after being brainwashed to believe they had gone to the pub or a party fo some sort. This procedure took them mere hours. Quite astounding since the average amount of time it take to brainwash someone completely was several months. Obviously they had come up with a new method. The syringe guns were used for inserting a tracking device in the test subjects so they could keep tabs on them.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Butler. I don't think they have invisibility, unlike us." Artemis said.

They had a nice stock pile of liberated (Yay! ANOTHER weasel word!) fairy technology, this included Invisi-spray.

What is Invisi-spray you ask? Artemis had done some research on the cam-foil that Foaly had created and concluded that it needed some re-adjustments. The micro-filaments were now nano-filaments so it could filter through the nozzle of an aerosole can. The filaments were also made of a more goo like material(2), this means that if it is ripped it would automatically ooze back into place and it was also cooled on the outside and heated on the inside, so it was invisible in every way. All you had to do was spray it on your self and hey presto, you had a real life Invisible Man.

_Ralph Ellison would have loved me for it._ (3) Thought Artemis when he had presented the improved

version of cam-foil to Foaly and Holly.

Unfortunately there was still a section of the People who had the "Public Enemy Number 1" perspective lodged firmly in their heads, so many LEP jocks used the outdated cam-foil because they feared that there was some sort of poison in the liquid designed to kill the entire fairy race.

No one has yet realized that Artemis had no history of wanton genocide. Neither did they realise that poisoning the People would not give Artemis any profit, since if he killed everyone, who would there be left to scam and manipulate, besides humans? No, fairies were smarter than humans and were much more enjoyable and challenging to target.

But Artemis hadn't completely changed, after all he had put bio-tracking devices in the liquid that lived underneath the skin completely undetectable, had a life of two-three years, depending on how much celery the person in question ate, and had no impact on the body. The only way someone would have noticed would be if they were incredibly paranoid and asked for a scan of a new freckle. Not even Foaly's that paranoid.

"Artemis, these people, they are renowned for being... elusive. There have been acounts of their people just disappearing never being heard of again, there is a rumour going around the criminal under-ground of one of their employees being sighted in Milan at 2200 and in Sydney at 2210."

"Butler! You sound like Foaly, it would be a simple task to just send out decoys to the various locations. You know that."

"Let me finish, sir. The culprits were both captured at their separate locations, and both had the same DNA. DNA doesn't lie, and I don't think that humans have gotten to the stage where clones are readily available. Not only that but when they were in custody they both disappeared and now only three people remember the incident. It's like every one else had been brain-washed. Or mind-wiped. If they were mind-wiped then I don't like our chances."

Artemis, looked thoughtful for a few minutes then said.

"Turn around Butler, perhaps we will target something a bit less challenging."

But when they were on the aeroplane home Artemis wished he hadn't been so spooked.

The plane had a news channel on board and while the reporter was talking about a cat in Japan that said 'neow' instead of 'meow' there was breaking news. Apparently a nuclear bomb had been detonated in the downtown district of Cairo killing thousands. The incident was blamed on Al-Qaeda, but Artemis and Butler new better.

-END FLASHBACK-

_I need to call Foaly. Ask him to do a back ground check on Pinehearst. _

Artemis felt a brief surge of anger at himself for not being able to stop it.

Then he felt a tingling sensation in his arm and looked down, and saw his glowing hands.

_Why are my hands green?_ Thought a slightly confused Artemis

Then he blinked.

He was unconcious before he hit the ground.

AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN AN

did you like it!and I better get a few reviews for this!

Sorry for the cliff hanger but I couldnt resist! It was the perfect opportunity! I've never done one before was it good? Are you surprised? Are you angry at me? If so good! Because that was the desired effect.

1 – I did some research and this really was the prototype name for the Wii! I know! It's so much better then the real name isn't it! Hey even Arty agrees, so it must be better (TEE HEE)

2 – I saw this on this scince show on discovery channel. It's like a new kind of car paint that heals itself. Like Claire! TEE HEE!

3 – For those who don't know Ralph Ellison wrote the sci-fi book _The Invisible Man_

BTW this fic is gonna span a long time years ifnact possibly over a decade when tis finished artemis will be in his mid to late twenties. So yeah it's gonna be fairly big. This is all happenning before the first season of Heroes so yeah ummm ist gonna be a while before we meet Mohinder. He's gonna be the first Heroes character to appear.

Yep, R&R! PLZ!


End file.
